The Greatest Gift
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: Years has passed and Ron and Kim are happily living as a married couple. It's Christmas but Ron is in London while Kim is back at Middleton! What surprises will await him as he comes home? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters**

**So it' been like 4 or 6 years since I last watched KP and boy did my inner fangirl erupt when I saw that they were doing reruns! Fight for Five! Search Kim Possible official season 5 petition (or check my profile) and please sign! We need KP back**

Kim sighed as she subconsciously rubbed her belly, it's been years since the Lowardians attacked Earth and thankfully no other attacks followed. College life have been troublesome for both her and Ron but they made it through with flying colors. She smiled as she stared at the ring around her finger, after 18 years he finally proposed to her. Considering that it took him 12 years to even kiss her she thought that he would have waited for more than 5 years but even the most predictable people can surprise others.

"It's Christmas and he isn't even here, he doesn't even know about you" she said sadly as she gently caressed her belly. Ron was invited to an exclusive event for him to cater in London, he was hesitant at first but after much persuasion from Kim he agreed.

_Beep Beep Bee Beep_

Her Kimmunicator rang, and she quickly answered.

"What's the sitch?" she said trying hard to hide her sadness, but as soon as she heard the voice at the other line her mood quickly changed

"Hey KP" Ron greeted happily. He was told that he would only be there for a week but the plans then changed and it was extended to another week much to the couple's dismay. He knew that Kim was upset about the fact that he wouldn't be there for Christmas but he knew he couldn't back down now

"Hey Ron, how's London?" she asked and a groan was heard at Ron's end

"It's been tiring Kim and the worst thing ever is that there is no naco's anywhere!" he said screaming a bit at the end. Kim was about to make a comment on how a naco is more important than her but Ron beat her to it

"But of course it crushes my heart that my wife isn't here" he said adding a slight sad tone to his voice. Kim smiled

"I miss you" she said staring at his picture through her Kimmunicator, he gave her a goofy smile when he saw how sad his wife was.

"So how's Rufus?" he asked. Rufus had to stay behind since the airport wouldn't allow pets on the flight, even Kim couldn't make them change their minds.

"He's fine but he is getting fatter from all the cheeses he's been eating" she joked as she petted said naked mole rat who was currently sleeping in the little house Ron and Kim built especially for him. Ron laughed

"Don't spoil him too much KP" he said

"But its Christmas" she said making sure she did the Puppy Dog Pout. Ron groaned as he diverted his eyes from the screen

"Oh KP not that" he said parting his fingers a bit. Kim chuckled, but then her smile faltered

"Why can't you be home for Christmas?" she asked sadly, Ron sighed loud enough for her to hear it. He himself was sad at the fact that he wouldn't spend their first Christmas together as husband and wife

"Kim, we talked about this. I hate being away from you as much as you do but I need to do this, remember that talk your dad and me had concerning a one way trip to a black hole if I didn't take care of you" he said with a hint of concern and fear in his voice. Kim of course knew this but she still wouldn't want to believe it

"Ron, I need to tell you something…" she started trying to find a way to tell him that he was gonna be a father but was immediately interrupted by another voice in Ron's side

"Chef Stoppable, You are needed right now" a voice called out off screen. Ron sighed as he weakly smiled at Kim

"Listen KP, I need to go. Talk to you later, I love you" he said as he was called the second time. He smiled in an apologetic way as he bidded farewell

"I'm pregnant" she said sadly as she stared at the black screen. She found out she was already 2 months when Ron left, she tried to tell him several times but every single time she was interrupted by either Wade, Family and like what happened recently Ron had been called on an urgent whatever. And the fact that Ron seldom called didn't help either. She looked at the clock and saw it was already 10:30 on the night before Christmas and instead of celebrating with her husband she was sitting alone on the couch watching the Christmas Special on TV. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she finally slept dreaming of her days as a teen.

**000000000000**

Kim's eyes slowly opened as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Light shone through the crack of the window's blinders, she slowly checked the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning. For a moment she was happy but then memories from the last few days entered her mind as her smile turned to a frown. For some odd reason she woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes

_Bacon and Pancakes? Have I been sleep cooking _Kim though as she silently crept down the stairs, getting ready for any attack just in case some thief decided to enter the house. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen as she hid behind a wall, breathing deeply as she jumped out of her hiding spot. Her eyes widened as her mouth twitched into a smile

"Mom!" Kim cried out as she ran towards her mother and engulf her into a hug, tears flowing down her green eyes

"Hey Kimmie" Anne Possible said as she lovingly caressed her daughter's back.

"Morning Kimmie cub!" her father greeted as he stepped into the Kitchen. Kim turned her head towards her father as she too ran towards him to engulf him into a hug

"Dad, I'm so glad you two made it for Christmas" she said though her voice was muffled through his shirt

"Hey Kim, your forgetting us" two voices appeared, before Kim would've be annoyed to hear those voices but now she was currently jumping for joy in the inside.

"Tweebs! You guys are here too?" she said and as a reply the two nodded. Tim and Jim weren't kids anymore though, they were now the same age as Kim was when she was still in High School. They were both lanky and lost all that baby fat, their hair was still in the same style as before but it got longer, their clothes were still the same as well except they wore jeans instead of the ones they wore when they were still kids

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" they both said in unison, their voices got deeper as well. The family then moved in for a group hug. The front door then slammed open

"Merry Christmas girl!" Monique said as she busted through the door. Kim's eyes widened as a wide smile graced her face

"Monique! You're here" she said wrapping her friend in a hug. Kim's mom smiled as she stepped closer to the two girls

"We're all here Kim" she said gesturing towards the family and her friend. Kim's smile stayed for a few seconds but then disappeared as she remembered a certain blond headed guy

"Not everyone" she mumbled sadly as she sat down on the sofa, due to her sadness she missed the wink her mother gave Monique who in reply nodded

"Hey Kim, I know you're missing your man so how about you eat up and afterwards we'll go shopping at the mall" she said resting a hand on Kim's back. Kim smiled a bit as she looked at her friend sadly.

"Sure" she said as she got up and ate. After the two girls left, a hooded figure emerged from the basement

"Is she gone?" the figure asked the family members who nodded in response.

"We need to act quickly so we can set up the party" the figure said as they ran towards the different parts of the house

**00000000**

It was near evening when Kim and Monique got home, though the shopping lightened her spirits a bit she was still sad in the inside. It was dark as the two girls got in

"Mom, Dad? Are you here?" she asked through the darkness, then all the lights suddenly turned on

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted with glee, Kim's reaction was priceless. A wide grin spread through her face as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The living room was a sight as well, a big tree at a corner of the room covered with lights and a star on top, the table was stuffed to the brim with all sorts of food and drinks and of course gifts under the tree.

"I can't believe you guys did this" she said dropping the bags from her hands and running towards her family

"We knew how sad you were Kimmie so we decided to make a surprise party" her mother said. But her father just shook his head in reply

"Well it's not really our idea" he said in a knowing tone. Kim was about to ask what he meant when on cue two hands covered her eyes. Due to instincts Kim quickly flipped the person over her head and into the floor, how surprised was she when she saw the face she longed to see

"Ron!" she squealed as she kissed him on the lips with all the passion she stored up in 2 long weeks. As they parted lips Kim rested her forehead against his

"Ron, how did you? When did you…" she asked as million questions filled her mind. Ron chuckled as he replied

"You remember while we were talking someone called for me?" he asked with a smile

"Yeah?" she said raising her brow

"Well, apparently they overheard our little conversation and decided that they would send me home a little earlier. Don't worry I'm still getting paid" he explained as he added a little laugh at the end. Kim chuckled along with him, as the laughter subsided she cupped his cheek

"The only thing that matters is that you're home" she said before kissing him once more. Everyone in the room smiled at the sight. After a while Kim got up and helped Ron unto his feet. Cheer and laughter followed after that, the food was fantastic and they even had nacos which Ron stuffed his face with. Finally the time came for them to open gifts

"Here Ron, Merry Christmas" Kim said as she handed Ron a red box with a green ribbon tied around it.

"Thanks KP" he said as he excitedly opened his gift, and he was surprised to find a red mug that says "Best Dad Ever!" Ron's eyes widened as he stared at Kim's smiling face

"KP, are you? Am I?" he stuttered out a question as Kim engulfed him in a hug

"Yes, Ron Stoppable. You're gonna be a father" she announced. The whole room got quiet, Kim hasn't told anyone about her pregnancy until now. Everyone's mouths were open as they heard the news, the first one to break the silence was Kim's mom

"That's great news honey!" she said as she joined in the little hug fest Kim and Ron were having. Soon everyone had joined as well. This was definitely a Christmas that both Possibles and Stoppables were to remember for a long long time

**Though Christmas is only a month away, here in the Philippines Christmas is already starting…. It's a habit for Philipinos to celebrate Christmas even when it's 3 months away LOL. FIGHT FOR FIVE! **


End file.
